Just Give It Time
by Kadence1
Summary: It's a new year at Camp Rock. Jason meets a new instructor at Camp Rock. She keeps to herself and no one knows anything about her, but Jason is immediately intrigued by her. He can’t get her out of his head. Jason/OC, Smitchie, Naitlyn.
1. Prologue

**Just Give It Time**

_A/N: Hey all. I had posted this earlier, but there was a formatting issue and all my punctuation disappeared. I fixed it and re-uploaded, so hopefully it is now easier to read. This is my first fic here, it's mostlu Jason/OC, but there will be Smitchie and Naitlyn. And just so you know, Jason isn't quite as ditzy as he was in the movie, although he'll have his moments. Anyway, please let me know what you think. And enjoy! _

_-Kadence_

Plot Summary: Jason meets a new instructor at Camp Rock. She keeps to herself and no one knows anything about her, but Jason is immediately intrigued by her. He can't get her out of his head.

**Prologue**

** "Bailey, just remember, as long as you stay on camp property, you'll be safe."**

18-year-old Bailey rolled her eyes as she listened to the agent go through the drill yet again.

'Bailey,' she thought. 'I hate that name.'

"I know, Agent Schiff. I'm a camp instructor, Bailey Madison. I'll never leave the property. And I know there'll be agents watching the camp."

"I promise. In a few more weeks, the sentencing will be complete on the rest of the Carmine crime family and you can go back to your life," Agent Schiff promised.

"What life?" Bailey replied sadly. "Look, we're here. Can I go? I'll check in with you tonight."

"Good luck Bailey," Agent Schiff said.

"My name's not Bailey," she muttered to herself.

'Bailey' got out of the black Ford Excursion, with its tinted and bulletproof windows and was relieved to get to take a deep breath of fresh air. She shuddered with apprehension as she put her sunglasses on and clipped her wavy, now-red hair up before taking her bags from Agent Schiff.

"Good luck Bai..." Agent Schiff trailed off, knowing the poor girl couldn't stand to hear the name again.

"Thanks," she replied.

She watched the black SUV drive away and then took in her surroundings. There were teenagers getting out of buses and cars, a woman stepping out of a catering truck, and walking over to a group of five, three boys and two girls, climbing out of a black Hummer. Camp Rock was quickly filling with people...but Bailey had never felt more alone.

Closing her eyes, she though back to a happier time...when she was still a dark-blonde haired, blue-eyed dancer with the New York City Ballet. When she was still Mackenzie Grace.

_Flashback..._

_After studying at the School of American Ballet, Mackenzie was selected to join the New York City Ballet. Mackenzie was a prodigy, having joined the school at the age of 13. _

_At 17, she had been the youngest principal dancer in the NYC Ballet. She was passionate about all styles of dance, but where she really shined was pointe. She was graceful and beautiful and mesmerizing to watch. _

_After a Christmastime performance of The Nutcracker, Mackenzie was meeting her parents, her older brother, and her brother's wife at her brother's restaurant. She was running late, having stayed behind a bit to celebrate with her castmates. _

_But as she arrived at the restaurant, she was knocked to the ground by two men rushing past her. Two men whose faces she'd never forget. Getting back to her feet, she brushed the wet snow off of her pants as she walked inside. She called out, but the only response was a quiet moan. A scream caught in her throat as Mackenzie saw the restaurant destroyed and her family shot. _

_She heard the moan again and rushed to her brother's side. _

_"Tristan, what happened?" Mackenzie cried. _

_"Ca...Carmine," Tristan barely managed. _

_"Trist, hang on, I'm calling for help," Mackenzie said._

_ Mackenzie summoned the police as she checked on her mother, her father, and Tristan's wife Paige. All dead. Mackenzie brushed away her tears, fighting back the urge to vomit. _

_ "Please Trist. Please. Hang on. Help is coming," Mackenzie said, squeezing her brother's hand. _

_ "I...I'm sorry Kenzie," Tristan muttered. "Just remember...Mi...Mickey Carmine."_

_ Mackenzie could hear the sirens approaching and she looked to the door to see the police entering. When she turned back to Tristan, he was gone. Her tears finally falling, she gently touched Tristan's face, closing his eyes. _

_ "Miss," an officer said. "Miss, can you tell me what happened here?"_

_ End flashback_

Mackenzie Grace felt like she had died that night too, along with the rest of the Grace family. She stayed locked away with federal agents during the trials for the killers and the heads of the Carmine crime family, who'd ordered the hit.

And now Mackenzie Grace, the blonde haired, blue-eyed dancer, was gone, and Bailey Madison, the red-haired, green-eyed girl was in her place.

She was just thankful that she still had dance. Others in her position would have locked away their ballet shoes and never danced again. But for 'Bailey', dance kept her sane...it was her only connection to Mackenzie Grace.

And now for the next eight weeks, she could dance everyday. While the Carmine family awaited sentencing, the FBI was keeping Mackenzie hidden away as Bailey Madison, a dance instructor at Camp Rock.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all. Here's the next chapter. A little bit more intro before they finally meet. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying. _

_Kadence_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, a Connie's Catering truck had just arrived at Camp Rock. Right behind them was Shane Grey's black Hummer, driven by the lead singer of Connect Three. He was accompanied by his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, his brothers and bandmates, Jason and Nate, and Nate's girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were back as campers, Shane was back as an instructor, and this year all of Connect Three was teaching. Shane and Nate both had vocal classes and Jason was teaching guitar.

Shane had been surprised that he wasn't teaching dance, but Brown had assured him that he'd hired a more than suitable replacement.

"I'm so excited to be back," Mitchie said. "Aren't you guys?"

"Well, I for one am just glad the tour's over," Nate said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love performing and meeting fans, but I think we were on the road forever, and it'll just be nice to not be running around like crazy for a while."

"I second that," Shane said. "And I'm also glad that I get to spend the next eight weeks with my girl."

"Shane," Mitchie said, her cheeks reddening as Shane laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm not going to be quite as cheesy as Shane," Nate said, looking at Caitlyn. "But I'm glad I get to spend my summer with you."

"Hey!" Shane said.

"Alright, let's get checked in with Uncle Brown and drop our stuff in our cabins," Nate said, returning to his role as the band's businessman.

"Hey Uncle Brown," Jason said.

"Ah, my three favorite nephews and my two favorite campers," Brown said. "Welcome back. Mitchie, Caitlyn, I hope you don't mind sharing with Mitchie's mom. I had to make some changes to two of the cabins, so we're a little tighter this summer."

"That's fine Brown," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, thanks," Caitlyn added.

"Now, as for you boys, this change applies to you too. I had to make a slight adjustment," Brown said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Brown, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"The details aren't important now, but basically, my new dance instructor, she's our only female instructor. I couldn't expect her to stay with campers for the summer, but she was a last minute addition and with the changes I had to make to two of the cabins, she didn't have a place to stay," Brown explained. "So, I'm gonna need her to room with you boys."

"Um, does she know that?" Nate asked. "Because I just spent the last three and a half months on a tour bus with those two slobs, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Hey!" Shane and Jason exclaimed.

"She does," Brown replied. "And she's fine with it."

"Wow. Where'd you find her?" Caitlyn asked, with a smirk.

"She'll have her own bathroom, since it's the bigger cabin, and some big curtains have been hung around her sleeping area so she'll have privacy if she wants it," Brown said. "But please, be respectful and just remember that she's going to be there too. Don't leave your mess all over the cabin."

"Nate, Caitlyn, and I will keep them in line," Mitchie said.

"I'm sure you will," Brown replied.

"Alright, enough picking on Shane and Jason," Shane said. "Off to the cabins."

Four out of five members of the group picked up their bags, but one did not move.

Jason Grey was frozen. His eyes had caught sight of a beautiful redheaded girl and everything around him faded away.

"Jason!" Shane said. "Yo, Jase!"

"Huh?" Jason said, snapping out of his daze.

"Bags. Cabins," Shane said.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Uh, right behind you."

"Uncle Brown," Nate said. "Who is that?"

"That, Nathaniel, is my new dance instructor," Brown said with a smile.

"I'm guessing Jason won't be feeling like a fifth wheel for much longer," Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn laughed softly as the group made their way to the cabins, though Jason took the time to turn back, hoping for one more glimpse of the beautiful redheaded girl.

**********

Once his nephews had headed for their cabin, Brown turned his attention to his new instructor. He couldn't imagine what she'd gone through over the past few months and hoped that this summer would allow her to get back to what she loved, and what he'd heard she was amazing at...dancing.

As Brown approached her, he could see her green eyes full of tears. He watched as she brushed them away and took a deep breath.

"Miss. Madison?" Brown said, taking a step closer to her and making his presence known. "Bailey?"

"Oh, um, hi. I'm sorry," Bailey said. "I guess I'm still not used to answering to that name."

"Of course love," Brown said. "I am Brown Cessario. You can call me Brown. I run Camp Rock."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bailey Madison," she said, the name still sounding foreign to her. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I know all the changes you've had to make last minute...and I want you to know that I really appreciate it. Being able to stay hidden away here, and to finally dance again...it'll keep me sane."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through these past few months," Brown said. "If you ever need to talk, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Bailey said.

"I'm sure you want to settle in. Why don't I escort you to your cabin while I explain the basic routine of this place?" Brown offered, picking up on of her bags.

"Thank you. I'd like that," Bailey said.

"So you'll be teaching the dance classes. I know you do all styles, so feel free to show them a little of everything...from ballet to hip hop," Brown said. "There are five classes a day, but you'll only teach four, so you'll have a break during the day. You're free to do whatever you want with that time...explore the camp, or check out other classes if you want. Just make sure you don't leave..."

"Don't leave the camp," Bailey finished. "I know. And I'm sorry. I've just heard that so much in the last 48 hours. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to know," Brown said, handing her a piece of paper. "Now, this is the schedule. Your break will rotate weekly, but this week yours is 2:45 to 4 PM."

**INSTRUCTOR SCHEDULE (Week 1) - Bailey Madison**

**9 AM to 10:15 AM (CLASS)**

**10:30 AM to 11:45 AM (CLASS)**

**12 PM to 1 PM (LUNCH)**

**1:15 PM to 2:30 PM (CLASS)**

**2:45 PM to 4 PM (BREAK)**

**4:15 PM to 5:30 PM (CLASS)**

**6 PM to 7 PM (DINNER)**

"Classes are 75 minutes each and there are 15 minutes in between classes. Your break will rotate because the class schedule rotates each week. It gives students a chance to change their classes and take more than one class in a particular area they choose to focus on. You'll find, depending on your students, that you can teach a more advanced class," Brown explained.

"I'm sorry, I think you're losing me a bit," Bailey said.

** "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it pretty quickly and my nephews will be happy to help you," Brown assured her as they stopped in front of a cabin. "So this is you. My nephews are already inside. I'm sorry about the living arrangements, but with the agents on property..."**

"I completely understand. I appreciate all the adjustments you've made to accommodate me," Bailey said. "Besides, at this point, I'm just glad to spend time with people my own age again, male or female."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get settled. If you need anything, come find me or ask my nephews. They'll be happy to help," Brown said. "I know you'll do great here. And I can't wait to see you dance."

Bailey smiled at that, and said, "I can't wait to dance."

Brown headed off and Bailey walked up the steps to the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: I promise everyone will finally meet Bailey in the next chapter. Thank again for reading. Please let me know what you think.**

**-Kadence**


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I am so glad you're enjoying this so far. _

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bailey reached the top of the stairs and put a bag down to pull the door open. She maneuvered inside the cabin without dropping anything, only to get hit in the head with a small green Nerf ball, which startled her and caused her to drop both bags.

"Oh man, I am so sorry," a curly haired boy said.

"It's fine," Bailey said. "Don't worry about it. I have a bro..."

She trailed off, but shook off the sadness that she was suddenly overcome by and made her way into the cabin.

"Dude, what did you do?" a dark haired boy asked.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Bailey said.

"At least let us give you a hand," the curly haired boy said, picking up one of Bailey's bags. "We're sorry. We were just horsing around."

"It's no problem, really. I feel like I should be apologizing to you," Bailey said. "I'm sorry you have to share your cabin with a girl. It's, uh, it's been a crazy couple of weeks and this was kind of last minute."

"Don't worry about it. If anything you should get a medal for rooming with us. We'll really try to keep it clean in here though. I'm Shane by the way," the dark haired boy said.

"I kind of figured. I'm familiar with your music," Bailey said, turning to the curly haired boy. "You're Nate, right?"

"Yes," Nate said, shaking her hand. "You're the new dance instructor, right?"

"Yes, uh, Bailey Madison," she replied. "It's nice to meet both of you. There's three of you though, isn't there? Jason?"

"Someone looking for me?" the guy in question asked, walking out of one of the bathrooms.

"Jase, this is Bailey Madison. Our roommate and the new dance instructor," Shane said.

"I'm, uh, I..." Jason stammered, mesmerized by the redhead again. "Hi."

"Jason," Nate said. "Jase!"

"Huh?" Jason said. "Uh, sorry. Jason Grey."

"Hi," Bailey said.

Her hand tingled as the eldest Grey shook it, but Bailey pushed those feelings back. She couldn't handle any complications right now, and falling for a guy was definitely a complication.

"So, where are you from Bailey?" Shane asked.

"New, uh," Bailey began, mumbling a little. The agents had given her much of a cover story yet because this was supposed to be temporary.

'Great,' she thought. 'Now I've got to make stuff up on the fly.'

Her phone rang, and Bailey thanked God for the timing.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this," Bailey said, practically running out of the cabin.

"That was weird," Nate said.

"Was it something I said?" Shane asked.

"She is so beautiful," Jason said.

**********

"Bailey?" the voice on the phone said. "Are you all settled in?"

"Agent Schiff, I'm fine," Bailey insisted. "Mr. Cessario set me up in the cabin with his nephews, and he pointed out the two cabins where the agents are. Please make sure they stay out of sight. I'd like to avoid any weird conversations with campers and instructors for as long as possible."

"You know you can't tell them..." Agent Schiff started.

"I know. But that's my point. If no one notices them, no one will ask questions," Bailey said. "With the red hair and contacts, I'm sure no one will recognize me. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay," Agent Schiff. "I just want to make sure. I'll keep you updated on how things are going back in New York."

"Actually, um, I'd rather you didn't. I'm kind of glad we're in the middle of nowhere with no access to the news," Bailey said. "Just tell me when it's over."

"I will," Agent Schiff said. "And Bailey?"

"Hmm?" she said.

"Just try and have fun. Make friends," Agent Schiff said. "And dance."

"I'll try," Bailey said with a small smile.

**********

A short while later...

Bailey had gone back to the cabin to retrieve her dance bag and headed to the studio that Brown told her was hers for classes.

She put her iPod into the dock with speakers so her music sounded throughout the studio. She was pleased to find that the studio had a small dressing area so she changed into her standard black leotard and sheer pink dance skirt. She then slipped on her Pointe shoes and tied the pink ribbons.

She smiled as she stood and stretched briefly before moving to the center of the floor. Matt Nathanson's _All We Are_ began and Bailey immediately began to dance. Lost in the music, she used the full length of the studio, gracefully moving from one end to the other and back.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Shane asked as he and his brothers passed by the dance studio he'd used the year before.

"It sounds like somebody's in there. I thought classes didn't start until tomorrow," Nate said.

"Maybe its some campers," Jason said, as they walked inside.

"Wow," Shane said when they entered the cabin.

Bailey, on Pointe, moved to the center of the room and finished with six pirouettes, planting her foot at the exact end of the song.

"Wow," Shane said again. "That was amazing."

Bailey, startled to learn that she was no longer alone in the studio, jumped at the voice.

"Sorry," Shane said. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Bailey said. "Is it okay that I'm in here?"

"Of course," Nate said. "It's your studio for the summer."

"I heard it was yours last year Shane," Bailey said, sitting on the bench to but her sandals back on. "I'm sorry for stealing your classes."

"It's fine," Shane said. "I'd rather focus on voice this year anyway."

"Besides, I think they're much better off with you as the dance teacher," Nate said. "You really are incredible."

"Hi," Jason said, finally joining the conversation.

"You don't say much, do you?" Bailey said, smiling at Jason.

"You dance well," Jason said.

"Thank you Jason," Bailey said.

"We, uh, we were on our way to dinner. Would you like to join us?" Jason said, relaxing a bit more.

"Sure," Bailey said, putting her Pointe shoes in her dance bag.

"Has Uncle Brown asked you to dance at Opening Jam tomorrow night?" Nate asked.

No. I think he was more focused on getting me settled in and giving me the schedule," Bailey said.

"You really should. It'll be a great way for the campers to see what you can do," Shane said. "I can't believe how good you are. I mean you should be a professional."

"Yeah," Bailey said softly to herself. "I should."

"Are you in a dance school or something?" Nate asked.

"I'm 18. I'm finished with school," Bailey said. "And I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

In truth, she wasn't. Even when all this was over, while Bailey knew she wanted to dance, she wasn't sure if she could just return to the NYC Ballet as Mackenzie Grace again. But there would be time for those decisions later. Right now, she was supposed to be focused on dancing again, and being a good instructor.

**********

Later that night...

Bailey had enjoyed dinner with the brothers, and had also been introduced to Shane's girlfriend Mitchie and Nate's girlfriend Caitlyn. They were both excited for her class. The six walked around camp after dinner and the group helped Bailey familiarize herself with the property. When curfew came around, Mitchie and Caitlyn headed to their cabin and Bailey and the boys went to theirs.

An hour later, the boys had long been asleep, but Bailey's mind wouldn't shut off. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the scene at her brother's restaurant or the trial. Sneaking the one picture she had of her family, her formal life, out of the bottom of her bad, Bailey quietly walked out of the cabin.

"I miss you guys so much," Bailey said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. These past few months have been crazy, but for the first time, I'm on my own, with people my own age again. But I can't just go back to being myself. Not that I even know who 'myself' is anymore. I think that's the hardest part. I haven't just lost all of you. I've lost myself too. I've lost Mackenzie. And I hate it. I hate that it's so hard."

Bailey silently cried on the steps of the cabin. She sat there for hours, finally falling asleep, leaning against the railing. She woke up to the sunrise and quietly walked back into the cabin, hoping no one noticed that she'd slept outside all night. She gathered her clothes for the day and headed into her bathroom to shower.

Not long after that, the boys slowly began to wake up.

"Bailey didn't sleep in her bed last night, did she?" Shane said, pointing to her bed that had clearly never been slept in.

"I don't think so," Nate said.

"I think I heard her leave last night. And it sounded like she was crying," Jason said.

"Well she definitely doesn't like talking about herself," Shane said. "I mean she practically ran out of here when I asked where she was from."

"Maybe we should ask Uncle Brown about it," Jason said. "I'm sure he knows."

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't wake you with the shower, did I?" Bailey asked, returning from the bathroom showered and dressed.

"No, we're up," Nate said.

"Do you know what's on the schedule today other than Opening Jam tonight?" Bailey asked.

"Not much. We were thinking of heading into town for a little while, if you'd like to join us," Shane said.

"No, I...uh, I can't leave camp," Bailey said.

"Of course you can. You're an instructor," Jason said. "You should come with us."

"Um, I'll think about it," Bailey said. "It's just, the weather's so nice today, I was thinking of going for a swim or taking a canoe out or something."

"She's got a point," Jason said. "I mean, maybe we should experience nature instead of spending the day in a bunch of air-conditioned stores. We can see birds!"

"Jason and his bird obsession," Nate said, shaking his head. "He seems so normal until someone mentions birds."

"Well I think it's sweet," Bailey said. "So what do you say? You want to stay here with me?"

"I'm in," Jason said.

"Me too," Nate said.

"Alright," Shane said. "But mainly because Mitchie can't leave camp."

"Well, I'll let you guys get changed. I need to see your Uncle Brown. Meet you in the cafeteria?" Bailey said.

"See you there," Shane shouted as Bailey headed out.

* * *

_A/N: As you can see, Bailey's already struggling with keep her secret. Should she tell someone soon or should she continue to hide it? Or should someone figure out who she is? Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one of them. I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Happy reading!_

_-Kadence _

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Miss. Madison, how nice to see you so bright and early this morning," Brown said. "Did you have a good night?"

"About the same as all the others lately," Bailey replied.

"I figured as much. But I hope they get better for you. This is a wonderful place for you to clear your head," Brown said. "So, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I hate to even ask this, and I know your nephews are going to hate me, but is it at all possible for you to confine instructors to camp too?" Bailey asked.

"Well, seeing as other than me and Dee, you four are it, that shouldn't be too hard," Brown said.

"I'm sorry to even ask, but it's just, they already asked me to leave this morning and I...lying is so hard," Bailey said. "They're asking questions, even so simple as 'where are you from' and I can't answer."

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you," Brown said. His heart hurt for the poor girl and anything he could do to try to make it easier for her, he would. "I'll let the boys know. I'll make up something about insurance liability. Besides, during the week they have classes, and there's still plenty to do here on the weekend. They've got no reason to go anywhere."

"Thank you," Bailey said.

"So how are you holding up otherwise?" Brown asked.

"I'll be fine as long as they don't ask anymore questions," Bailey said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll be fine," Brown said. "You're going to be amazing here. By the way, I meant to ask you yesterday, but with everything, it slipped my mind. Would you do a number in the Opening Jam tonight?"

"I would love to," Bailey said. "I danced yesterday when I was checking out the studio. It felt so good to slip my pointe shoes on again."

"Excellent," Brown said. "Well, off to breakfast with you, while there's still food left. And I, for one, can't wait to see you perform tonight."

"Thank you," Bailey said. "For everything."

"You are most definitely welcome," Brown replied.

**********

"Hey," Shane said, seeing Bailey approaching the instructors' table.

Brown had wanted the boys to be able to have their meals in peace, without the occasional gawking camper who never got used to their presence, and didn't want to boys to have to eat in their cabin to get that peace. While the table was off in a corner, and a little separate from the rest of the campers, Mitchie and Caitlyn were eating with their boyfriends, and Nate, Jason and Shane were fine with sharing the table with a few of the campers who were Mitchie and Caitlyn's friends.

"So are you dancing tonight?" Nate asked.

"I am," Bailey replied.

"Awesome," Caitlyn said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," Bailey said. "I think I might do a more modern piece, like something out of _Step Up_ or that movie with Julia Stiles movie, but kind of infuse it with some ballet."

"That's going to be so cool," Mitchie said. "I wish I could dance like that."

"Come to my class," Bailey said. "I'll teach you."

"So what are we doing today?" Shane asked.

"Well I was hoping you guys could show me around," Bailey said.

"Oh yeah, you're going to love it here," Caitlyn said. "It's so pretty."

"I love what I've seen so far," Bailey said.

"So, why don't we give you a tour after breakfast?" Nate said. And then we can go our separate ways to get ready for Opening Jam tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Bailey said.

"Can we look at birds?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jason, we can look at the birds," Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"I swear, he's normal other than the bird thing," Nate said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and finished up their breakfast a few minutes later.

**********

A little while later...

"Hey, who are those guys in suits back there?" Caitlyn asked, noticing to men in black suits walking around by one of the rear cabins.

"That's weird," Nate said. "Did Uncle Brown say anything about security?"

"No," Shane said.

"Maybe they're here for a camper," Jason said. "Maybe somebody famous is here."

"There is somebody famous here," Shane said. "Us."

"I know that," Jason said. "I mean like a politician's kid or something."

"Maybe," Bailey said, relieved that the subject seemed to be getting dropped. She was getting to have to tell Agent Schiff to keep his men more out of sight. That was too close.

***********

Before lunch that afternoon, the group decided to separate to rehearse for Opening Jam.

"I think our Jason has a little crush on the new dance instructor," Shane said.

"I do not," Jason said, protesting the allegation a bit to quickly.

"Dude, it's not a bad thing if you do," Nate said. "She seems like an awesome girl."

"Hey boys," Brown said. "Getting ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, we're testing a new song," Shane said.

"I can't wait to hear it," Brown said. "So listen boys, I came to see you because I needed to make a change to the rules. I know I normally let instructors off the grounds, but the insurance company wants to raise the premiums if I allow off-site excursions...something about liability issues, I don't know. So anyway, I'd appreciate it if you all could refrain from taking any trips off property. And just let Bailey know too."

"Ah, that's okay," Nate said. "It's not like we'd have much time anyway."

"Yeah," Shane said. "Besides, without Big Bob, we probably shouldn't risk going into town by ourselves anyway."

"Good point," Nate said.

"So, we're settled then?" Brown asked. "And you'll let Bailey know as well?"

"Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about it Uncle Brown," Nate said. "We won't be going anywhere without security."

"Hey, speaking of security...do you have some high profile camper this summer?" Shane asked. "Earlier we saw some guys in black suits with earwigs like Bob and Mike wear."

"Uh, yeah, one of them," Brown said, hoping the boys would buy it. "But with all the campers, I can't keep track of who it is."

"Cool," Shane said. "We were just wondering anyway."

"Uncle Brown?" Nate asked. "How much do you know about Bailey?"

"Let's see, she's 18, and I know she's an amazing dancer, and other than that she kind of plays things close to the vest," Brown replied. His nephews certainly had a lot of questions for him this afternoon. "I guess she's just shy. But, she's talented and qualified, so other than that, I don't need much else."

"I told you she's just shy," Jason said, not liking that his brothers were trying to pry information out of their uncle.

"Yeah, well, I just thought it was weird," Shane said.

"What was weird?" Brown asked.

"Bailey didn't sleep in her bed last night," Nate said. "We think she sat out on the porch all night."

"And she was crying," Shane said.

"Seriously guys, leave her alone," Jason said. "Maybe she's just a private person. And maybe she sat outside because she couldn't sleep and she was in a new place where she didn't really know anybody yet."

"Thank you Jason," Brown said. "Boys, there's really no need to worry. Please don't push her. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable."

"Okay Uncle Brown," Shane and Nate said.

"Thank you," Brown said.

"Yeah, thanks," Jason said.

"And he says he doesn't have a crush," Shane said with a smirk.

"I don't," Jason continued to insist.

"Whatever you say big bro," Nate replied.

**********

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Bailey said, flipping through the songs on her iPod.

Bailey had planned out a basic routine, but had yet to find the perfect song.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, as she and Mitchie entered Bailey's dance studio.

"Trying and failing to find a song for tonight," Bailey said.

"Well we were coming to find you for lunch," Mitchie said. "Maybe we can help you find something while we eat."

"I'd appreciate that," Bailey said. "Let me just throw my shorts back on and my shoes."

"Wow, you have so many dance shoes," Caitlyn said, looking at the numerous pairs in Bailey's dance bag.

"You have pointe shoes?" Mitchie said. "I've always wanted to learn that."

"Well you are in luck, Mitchie Torres, because I am planning on teaching a pointe class this summer. As long as a camper has ballet experience, and is over a certain age, because I need to make sure the ankles are developed to prevent injury, anyone is welcome," Bailey said.

"That is so cool," Mitchie said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bailey said, tossing her modern shoes into the pile in her bag and slipping into her sandals. "Lunch?"

"Lunch," Caitlyn and Mitchie replied.

"So what kind of song are you looking for?" Caitlyn asked.

* * *

_A/N: So, what'd you think? Also, I'm looking for songs for Bailey's dance at Opening Jam. I'm picturing a routine like from **Step Up** or **Save the Last Dance**, but I can't think of a song that would work. Any suggestions? Thanks. And thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	5. Chapter 4

__

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. And a special thank you to **lovelovelove-TS** (Leesh) for the song suggestion. The lyrics were so perfect and the scene practically wrote itself. So, thank you. And now...Opening Jam._

_ Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you so much Mitchie. That song is perfect. And Caitlyn, thank you too," Bailey said. "That mix is amazing. You are really talented."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said, blushing a little from the high praise.

"I keep telling her that," Nate said, joining them. "But what mix are you talking about?"

"For Opening Jam tonight," Bailey said. "I couldn't find a song and then Mitchie offered up the perfect song and then Caitlyn manipulated it to be exactly what I wanted. I can't believe how talented everyone is here."

"Mitch, you're performing tonight?" Shane asked.

"No, Bailey's going to just use the recording of my song," Mitchie said.

"No!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have to sing it," Bailey said.

"Bailey, this is your performance," Mitchie said. "I thought that was why we recorded the vocals."

"No, you have to sing for me. Please?" Bailey asked.

"But people are supposed to be watching you," Mitchie said.

"They will," Caitlyn said. "You can stay by me and sing and the spotlight will be on Bailey."

"Dude, once she starts dancing no one will be able to pay attention to anything else," Shane said.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Jason said.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked. "I don't want to take the attention away from you."

"It's your song, Mitchie," Bailey said. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't up there singing it tonight."

"Alright," Mitchie said, finally caving.

"Hey, you know what this means?" Caitlyn asked.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"We have to go find something to wear," Caitlyn said, excitedly.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh," all the boys whined. "Why?"

"Because we have to look good," Mitchie said, kissing Shane's nose.

"But you're going to take hours," Shane whined.

"I'm sure it won't be quite that long," Bailey said.

"But it's almost dinnertime," Nate said.

"Well, I've got an outfit in mind for myself. Let me go to the studio and grab it. I'll meet you girls in your cabin so you can find something that coordinates," Bailey said. "And we'll be in the cafeteria for dinner in less than an hour, I promise."

Nate and Shane kissed their girlfriends and the boys headed off to the cabin. Bailey retrieved her outfit from the studio and when she arrived at Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin, clothes were already strewn all over the beds.

"Oh boy," Bailey said. "Maybe we'll be a little late."

The girls laughed and the three began going through the outfits on the bed.

**********

"You look hot babe," Shane said when Mitchie and Caitlyn arrived at Opening Jam later that night.

Mitchie was wearing black skinny jeans, with high-heeled knee-high boots over them; a red satin shirt and a black vest. Her hair was down in light waves and her makeup had been done very dark and her brown eyes really popped.

"Wow," Nate said, taking in Caitlyn's appearance.

Caitlyn was wearing red skinny jeans with a black top, but probably more shocking was that her normally curly hair had been straightened, and there were red streaks in it.

"We were bored," was Caitlyn's reply. She had to admit that she liked the way she looked, but she was still a little bit uncomfortable with the stares they had gotten on the walk over.

"You look amazing," Nate whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said.

"So where's Bailey?" Jason asked.

"Jason's got a crush," Shane said in a singsong voice.

Jason shot him a glare, but the group smiled. He was going to cave eventually and actually admit it.

"She walked over with us," Mitchie said. "I think she went to ask Brown when she was supposed to go on because she has to stretch beforehand."

"Hey guys," Bailey said, joining the group. She was wearing a gray flare dance cover up, which was basically a knee length loose fitting zipper up jacket that hid her costume. "We're on last, so I've got some time before I have to stretch. I figured I'd check out the other campers."

"Ooo, you guys got bumped," Caitlyn said with a laugh, knowing Connect Three was supposed to close the show.

"No, Brown wanted us to open this time," Shane said. "Get started with a bang."

"So we should get back there and get ready. It looks like Dee's heading to the stage to get started," Nate said.

"Have fun," Mitchie said, giving Shane a kiss.

"Save us seats," Jason said.

"Hey all," Dee said. "Welcome to another summer at Camp Rock. For those of you who are returning campers, welcome back. To you newbies, you're going to have a great summer. Now, to get things started, we've got three of our instructors, though I'm sure you know them better as Connect Three."

The intro elicited screams from the girls in the audience and Bailey, Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled.

"Is it always like this for them?" Bailey asked, with a laugh.

"Louder," Caitlyn said. "At least this year, most of the campers will be used to them being here."

"Yeah, Shane told me that last year he spent the first three days either running or hiding," Mitchie said with a laugh.

Bailey laughed and shook her head as the crowd got louder when Shane, Nate and Jason walked onstage.

"How's everybody doing?" Shane asked. "Welcome to Camp Rock. We are going to be your music instructors for the next eight weeks. But for now, we are going to be your entertainment. This is a new one, and it's our first single off our new album, out next month. It's called _Paranoid_. We hope you like it."

The boys played their new single, putting on an amazing performance, singing loudly and dancing all over the stage. The crowd was really into the song and it looked like Connect Three was going to have a hit on their hands.

"Wow," Brown said. "Sounds like we can expect big things with this new album. Give it up for my nephews, Connect Three."

The crowd cheered and the boys bowed and headed offstage. Nate and Jason put their guitars away and grabbed some water before the boys made their way to the seats with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Bailey.

By the time they'd gotten there, Lola had finished her act and Barron and Sander were up next.

"Great job," Caitlyn said, kissing Nate as he sat down.

"Yeah, I love that song," Mitchie said, doing the same with Shane.

"Thanks," they all said.

"That sounds different than your last album," Bailey said. "Are you guys experiencing some growth in your sound?"

"I love this girl," Nate said.

"Yeah, we love to try new things with each album, and now that we're in control, instead of the label, it's a lot easier," Jason said.

"Well, it sounds great. I can't wait to hear more," Bailey said.

"Uh oh," Caitlyn said. "It looks like Tess has some new sidekicks this summer."

"You know, I really thought she had changed," Mitchie said.

"I guess since she kind of got left in the cold, she went back to what she knows best," Caitlyn said.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

Mitchie proceeded to explain what had happened between her and Tess the year before and how Tess seemed to be acting nicer at the end of camp.

"I wonder what happened," Mitchie said.

"I guess since you experienced some fame when your duet with Shane was released and Peggy got a role in the Broadway show, she got a little jealous that she didn't get noticed at all," Caitlyn said.

"Well I guess we'll steer clear of her this summer," Mitchie said, watching as Tess sauntered across the stage singing the same song she'd attempted to sing at Final Jam the year before.

**********

Twenty minutes later, Bailey excused herself to head backstage and stretch. Mitchie and Caitlyn followed so Mitchie could warm up her voice.

"We've got one last performance for you all tonight," Brown said. "She's our new dance instructor and I wanted you all to see what she can do. Please welcome, Bailey Madison, with the musical stylings of Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar."

By now, the sun had set completely so the spotlight on the stage looked a lot brighter. Caitlyn, with her keyboard and laptop, was stage right, with Mitchie right next to her. The spotlight was turned off and Bailey took her place at center stage.

The music started off slow, and Bailey began with a beautifully extended arabesque.

_To love again  
To love again  
To love again  
To love again  
To love again_

As the lights came up, Bailey performed some ballet steps and turns, as the first verse of Mitchie's song had been made a bit slower. She was dressed in a black short shorts and a black satin empire-waist top, with black and red chiffon scarves falling at various lengths above her knees. Instantly, the crowd was locked on her.

_Drowning in tears, that won't be me  
I will soon be, free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it won't be long  
'Til I regain my strength to know I can go on_

She performed a jump and the music began to increase in tempo as Caitlyn picked up the percussion beat that she'd infused with the song.

_ I will find my way through the heartbreak  
I will not give up on love  
I believe..._

Bailey's movements became more modern, though the grace from her ballet skills was still obvious.

_I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to, learn to love again_

_All of these tears, time will dry them  
I will survive them, and make through into another day  
All of this pain, time will heal it  
There'll be a time sometime I know I won't feel it_

As Bailey continued to dance, she got lost in the lyrics of the songs, and it was about then that she realized how fitting they were for her situation. Using the emotion, she threw herself into the dance, her eyes filling with tears.

_I will live through life without you  
After the hurting is done  
I believe..._

_I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to, learn to love again_

She utilized the full length of the stage jumping and spinning, dancing from one end of the stage to the other.

_And I will find someone who deserves my touch  
After all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you  
I will not give up on love  
I believe, yeah..._

The music slowed a bit for the last chorus and Bailey returned to some ballet moves, doing a turn into another long arabesque stretch.

_I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to love again_

She went into a chassé and then performed a grand jeté, a beautiful, long jump, as Mitchie reached the climax of the song.

_ I will love again..._

As the music slowed again, Bailey had returned to center stage and was doing continuous spins, remaining in place and using her left leg to propel around more than a dozen times until she planted her foot at the end of the song.

_ To love again_

_To love again  
To love again  
To love again  
To love again_

By now, overcome with emotion from the lyrics of the song, Bailey had tears streaming down her face. She bowed as the crowd applauded and cheered, but quickly took her exit, walking offstage calmly before finding a corner to hide in backstage as she slumped the floor and fell apart.

* * *

**Song credits: **_Paranoid_(Jonas Brothers) and _I Will Learn to Love Again _(Kaci)

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Please continue to let me know what you think. _

_Kadence_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks, as always, for the reviews and alerts. I am glad you're all enjoying this. _

_:)  
Kadence _

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By now, overcome with emotion from the lyrics of the song, Bailey had tears streaming down her face. She bowed as the crowd applauded and cheered, but quickly took her exit, walking offstage calmly before finding a corner to hide in backstage as she slumped the floor and fell apart.

"Wow, she is remarkable, isn't she?" Brown asked, having hurried onstage to wrap up the show. While he wasn't sure what had brought on her reaction, Brown knew that Bailey was still struggling with her emotions, so he quickly ended the evening and dismissed the campers.

"That was amazing," Shane said. "You were all great."

"She so beautiful on stage, isn't she?" Mitchie said. "I so wish I could do that."

"What do you think happened up there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm going to talk to her," Jason said.

**********

"You've got to tell Schiff to get me out of here," Bailey said. "I can't do this."

"I know it's hard, but you've got to stay in hiding," the agent replied. "Anywhere else we put you, you'll just be by yourself. Wouldn't you rather stay here with kids your own age? Dancing?"

"I guess," Bailey said. "But how do I go back to my life after this?"

"You'll just take it one day at a time," the agent said. "I've got to get out of here before I'm seen. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Bailey said.

The agent headed off, leaving Bailey alone. She was sitting on a big rock behind the stage, her tears still falling.

"All of these tears, time will dry them," Bailey said, singing Mitchie's lyrics to herself softly. "I will survive them, and make it through into another day."

"Bailey?" Jason said. "Bailey, are you back here?"

Jason heard singing and followed the sound until he reached Bailey.

"Hey," Jason said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What happened up there?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Bailey said a bit sharply, brushing her tears away.

"It's okay," Jason said. "You don't have to talk to me. I just kind of thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry," Bailey said.

"Mitchie writes some powerful songs, doesn't she?" Jason said, sitting down next to her.

"She does," Bailey said. "I thought she was with Shane though. That's a pretty emotional breakup song for someone in a happy relationship."

"Mitchie draws her inspiration from herself, and from people she knows," Jason said. "She wrote that for her friend Sierra after Sierra's boyfriend cheated on her."

"Well she's very talented," Bailey said. "Those lyrics are amazing."

"Your dancing is amazing," Jason said. "There's so much emotion in it."

"I think part of that was the song," Bailey said. "I guess it kind of effected me and I threw myself into the dance. I do that a lot because I love telling a story onstage, but this time..."

"The song reminded you of something?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah," Bailey said.

"That's just the sign of a good artist, dancer or singer," Jason said. "You want to talk about it."

"I can't," Bailey said.

"Too soon?" Jason asked.

"It's too hard," Bailey said.

"If it's some guy, he doesn't deserve you," Jason said.

"Thanks," Bailey said. "I wish it was that simple."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk," Jason said.

"I appreciate that," Bailey said.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes and Jason just watched the beautiful redhead as she cried. When she shivered from a breeze, Jason put his arm around her and Bailey leaned closer to him. She could feel herself falling and knew it would only cause trouble, but at the moment, Bailey didn't care. Jason had been kind to her, he was funny and he was definitely attractive.

'No,' Bailey thought. 'I can't do this. Bailey's not real. I can't let him get involved with a girl who's not going to exist in two months.'

Meanwhile, Jason was thinking about how right it felt to be holding her.

"Aw, they look so cute," Mitchie said, as she, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn watched from a distance.

Jason had his arms around Bailey and was gently rubbing her arm to keep her warm. Bailey had her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed, but her tears had finally subsided.

"We should head back to the cabin before you freeze," Jason said.

"Thanks," Bailey said. "I've just got to get my stuff and change me shoes. I can't walk back to the cabin in these."

Jason grabbed Bailey's dance bag and Bailey took off her modern shoes and slipped her sandals on.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Mm hmm," Bailey said with a nod, zipping her bag.

Jason offered her his hand and Bailey hesitated for a brief second, but slipped her hand into his as they began the walk back.

**********

The next morning...

Bailey had managed to get a decent night's sleep the night before, in her bed, after talking with the Jason after the Opening Jam. She was still conflicted about how quickly she was falling for him, and what exactly to do about it, but she knew teaching a bunch of classes all week would keep her pretty distracted.

Currently, she was dressed and brushing her hair, watching Shane flat iron his hair, which he'd been doing for the past thirty minutes, while Nate and Jason were finishing up showering and getting dressed in the two bathrooms.

The boys had originally offered to designate one bathroom as Bailey's alone, but Bailey had quickly rejected that as unnecessary. Especially since the boys appeared to have far more bathroom and hair products than she did. In addition to the dozen kinds of shampoos and conditioners, they had combs, brushes, hair gel, mousse, hair serum, hair wax...it was insane. Bailey had laughed when she first saw it all.

"You know you could probably sleep a little later if you didn't spend so much time on your hair," Bailey said with a smile as she tightly braided her long red hair.

"Shane can't survive without his hair products," Nate said, walking out of the bathroom dressed, towel-drying his hair.

"Yeah, one look in the bathroom kind of gave that away," Bailey said, slipping her sandals on.

"Just be glad Jason gave up on flat-ironing his hair," Nate said. "The two of them would probably blow a circuit."

"Well, I've seen pictures of Jason with straight hair, and I'm kind of partial to the natural, curly look," Bailey said.

"Speaking of Jason, did he find you last night?" Shane asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Shane!" Nate said.

"What? I'm just curious," Shane said.

"Yes," Bailey answered. "And I'm kind of glad he did. It was nice to have someone to talk to. And just to sit with. I haven't had that in a while."

"I guess Mitchie was right about that fifth wheel thing Nate," Shane said.

"No, uh, we're just...just friends," Bailey said. "Um, I'm gonna head to breakfast. See you guys there?"

Bailey didn't wait for an answer; she just quickly grabbed her cell phone and her sunglasses and hurried out of the cabin.

"Nice going genius," Nate said. "She couldn't have gotten out of here fast enough."

"Hey, where's Bailey?" Jason asked. "I thought we were all going to breakfast together."

"Big mouth over there had to ask a bunch of questions about the two of you and scared her off," Nate said.

"Shane!" Jason said, throwing his wet towel at his younger brother.

"What? I'm trying to help you out man," Shane said.

"Do me a favor," Jason said.

"Yeah?" Shane replied.

"Don't," Jason said.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I'm fast-forwarding a few days next and I wanted to break it up a little. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and alerting. I have a plan for when some suspicions about Bailey starting getting raised, but I'm not sure how much time I want to pass before that happens. Any thoughts? Thanks! _

_Kadence _


	7. Chapter 6

__

_A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_ BTW, saw Night at the Museum 2. Jonas cherubs are adorable. And their new song was awesome!_

_ Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Friday, the last day of Week 1 classes...

"Okay all, great work today," Bailey said. "Now, for those of you girls who are interested, I will be offering an beginning pointe class next week. Anyone who is interested must have some ballet experience already, and needs to come by the studio before dinner tonight to be fitted for your pointe shoes."

"I am so going to be the best at that," Tess said to her new lemmings.

"Miss. Tyler, there is no room for competition in that class," Bailey said. "My instructions must be followed to the letter. You risk great injury if you try showing off."

Tess scoffed and most of the other girls in the class smiled, enjoying seeing Tess get lectured.

"Whatever," Tess muttered under her breath.

"Moving on," Bailey said. "Next week's other classes will be two beginning classes like this, as well as an advanced hip hop class and the pointe class. Brown is giving everyone a chance to review the other classes for next and pick what they would like to take. Brown, Dee, myself, and the other instructors will be available during the lunch and dinner hours for everyone to make their schedules for next week."

Bailey handed out the list of offered classes for the following week to the campers. She saw Mitchie's attention had moved to the door of the studio and she shook her head.

"You might as well join us Shane," Bailey said, smiling.

"Just thought I'd check out my replacement," Shane said. "How's she doing?"

"Better than you," Caitlyn said with a laugh. She and Shane were always teasing each other. They were very much like brother and sister in that way.

"Well normally, I'd question that," Shane said. "But I've seen her. She could wipe the floor with me."

"Thank you," Bailey said. "Before we run through the routine again, for anyone interested in seeing a pointe routine, I will be performing in tomorrow night's Campfire Jam. Now, line up and we'll take it from the top one more time."

**********

Campfire Jam, the next evening...

Tess had just put on yet another performance of _Too Cool_, a song she apparently performed at the Campfire Jam every year.

Shane rolled his eyes as he watched from the backstage area where he and Jason were tuning their guitars while Nate was playing an imaginary drum set with the drum sticks in his hand and Bailey was stretching out for her performance.

"I still don't know how you do that," Shane said as he watched Bailey rise up on her toes again.

"Practice," Bailey said.

"You look really nice," Jason said. Bailey was dressed in a pink leotard and a mid-thigh length pink skirt. Her red hair was pinned up in a bun, covered by a silver bun cage and her makeup was done in very pale, shimmery pinks and silvers.

"Thanks," Bailey said.

"You're up," Brown said to Bailey.

Bailey made her way to the stage and did a beautiful pointe routine to Jon McLaughlin's _So Close_ from the movie _Enchanted_.

"Isn't she amazing?" Brown asked when he returned to the stage. "So graceful. A real prima ballerina."

Bailey did one more turn and took a bow before making her way offstage.

"That was amazing," Nate said.

"Yeah, all that stuff you do on your toes like that is so cool," Shane said. "But doesn't it hurt?"

"You get used to it," Bailey said, sitting down to take her pointe shoes off. "Can someone grab me a bottle of water please?"

Jason quickly handed her one, which she opened and drank half of before pouring some on her heels and her toes. With her feet free from the pointe shoes, she wiggled her toes before slipping her sandals on.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Bailey asked.

"We picked one of our older ones," Shane said. "For you."

"It's called _Just Friends_," Nate said.

"For me? Oh, um, that's sweet," Bailey said. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Guys," Jason said when Bailey headed to seating area. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"We just thought you needed a little push," Nate said. "I was originally against it, but I've been watching the two of you this week. There's definitely something there."

"But she's comfortable with just being friends," Jason said. "And I'm fine with that. She's a little guarded and I don't want to push her."

"You'll never know if it could be more if you don't try," Shane said. "You could be missing out on something amazing. Like what Mitchie and I have."

"Or me and Caitlyn," Nate added.

"Alright, we'll sing the song," Jason said. "But that's it. No more 'helping'."

"To close out this Campfire Jam, please welcome Connect Three," Brown said.

"Hey guys, we're gonna change things up a bit tonight," Shane said as he walked onstage, holding a guitar.

Nate took a seat behind the drum set and adjusted the microphone while Jason did one last check on his guitar.

"This is one of our older ones," Shane said.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Everyone was still singing along and Bailey just watched Jason, who looked over at her every once and a while and offered her a smile.

Bailey knew that Jason had nothing to do with this little setup of playing _Just Friends_. She and Jason had gotten closer over the past week, but part of her was still holding back.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

Meanwhile, Tess was still reeling from Bailey having reprimanded her in class the day before. No one made Tess Tyler look stupid and got away with it. Tess didn't even care that Bailey was an instructor. She would find a way to make Bailey Madison pay.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be_

_When we used to be just friends_

_La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

"Thank you!" Shane said when they finished.

"Wow. What a great show," Brown said. "Thanks to everyone who came out and performed tonight. You guys keep us rocking. Good night!"

**********

The campers had gone back to their cabins to be in bed by curfew. Bailey had changed out of her dance outfit and put on a pair denim cutoff shorts and a tank top.

"Hey," Jason said, coming out of the bathroom, towel drying his curly hair.

"Great performance," Bailey said.

"Thanks," Jason said. "Um, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Bailey said.

The two headed out of the cabin and as they walked towards the docks, Jason offered Bailey his hand.

"How did you like your first week?" Jason asked.

"I loved it," Bailey said. "I got to dance everyday and teach others to do what I love. It's perfect. It's exactly what I needed."

"That's what Shane, Nate and I like about coming here," Jason said. "We get to do what we love, but we can get away from the craziness for a few weeks."

"I just love that it's so far away from everything," Bailey said. "It makes me feel like I've walked away from the real world for awhile. I can forget about all the crap going on in my life and just dance."

"You know what else might be fun?" Jason said, a smile creeping to his face.

He looked at Bailey and then looked at the lake. Bailey saw the gleam in his eye got ready to run.

"No," Bailey said, trying to run away. "Oh no."

Bailey squealed as Jason managed to get his arms around her waist and pull her into his arms. Picking her up, Jason took the last two steps to the end of the docks and jumped into the lake with Bailey in his arms.

"I can't believe you did that," Bailey said, pushing her wet red hair off of her face.

"Aw, come on," Jason said. "You can't tell me it wasn't fun."

"A little," Bailey admitted. "But cold."

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that," Jason said. "The water's not as warm when the sun goes down."

"Maybe next time you decide that we should go for a swim, we could have swimsuits, and the sun could be out," Bailey suggested.

"Good plan," Jason said as they swam to the ladder on the docks.

"We should head back," Bailey said when she climbed out of the lake, shivering.

"Before you catch pneumonia," Jason said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay," Bailey said. "It was fun."

"See?" Jason replied.

"I really needed that Jason, thank you," Bailey said.

"You're welcome," Jason replied.

**********

Back in the cabin...

"Here," Jason said, wrapping a clean towel around Bailey's shoulders.

"Thanks," Bailey said.

Bailey shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Jason was rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up a bit.

"Still cold?" Jason asked.

"A little," Bailey said, biting her lip. "We should probably get dried off and go to bed."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, though neither of them moved.

Standing in the middle of the cabin, soaking wet from their late night swim, Jason finally leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, but when Bailey kissed him back Jason pulled her closer to him while Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and let one hand play with Jason's wet, curly hair.

"Good night," Bailey said softly when the kiss finally ended.

"Night," Jason replied.

He kissed her lips softly once more and watched her walk into the bathroom to dry off and get dressed for bed.

In the bathroom, Bailey leaned against the door, her fingers touching her lips, which were still tingling from Jason's kiss.

Now she was really confused...

* * *

**Song credit**: _Just Friends_ by the Jonas Brothers

_A/N: So Jason and Bailey are finally getting somewhere. Of course now the question is, what is Bailey going to do? Will she tell him? And conflict is coming. Will Bailey/Mackenzie's secret be out?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	8. Chapter 7

__

_A/N: Hey all. Sorry this took a little longer, but I was working on a project for my boss. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Almost three weeks later, another summer at Camp Rock was already half over...

"Two of three men involved were sentenced yesterday; the driver and one of the gunmen," Agent Schiff explained. "We're still waiting on the other shooter, some of the Carmine henchmen and Mickey Carmine himself. Before you know it, you'll be able to go back to your life."

"What if I don't want to?" Bailey asked.

"Is this about that guy?" Agent Schiff asked.

"Jason. And yes," Bailey replied. "Look, he knows Bailey. He likes Bailey. And you won't let me tell him the truth so..."

"You know I can't let you do that," Agent Schiff said. "But in a few more weeks this will all be over and you can tell them all the truth."

"But what if they hate me for lying?" Bailey asked. "And what if **he** doesn't like Mackenzie Grace? Maybe Mackenzie should stay gone, like the rest of her family, and Bailey Madison should remain in her place."

"From what I've seen, the only thing that makes Bailey different than Mackenzie is the red hair and green contacts. Underneath that, you're the same," Agent Schiff said.

"I hope you're right," Bailey said. "I have to go. I have a class."

"Have fun," Agent Schiff said. "And just hang in there a little bit longer."

Bailey put her cell phone away and ran back to her cabin to change before class.

"There you are," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where'd you go when you finished lunch?"

"Sorry, I had a phone call," Bailey replied, turning around in Jason's arms and brushing a kiss on his lips.

Bailey and Jason had become inseparable over the past few weeks. While they hadn't really defined their relationship, everyone pretty much figured they were a couple. They could frequently been seen walking through camp holding hands and when Jason had a free period, he could almost always be found watching Bailey's dance classes.

"Anything important?" Jason asked, sitting down and pulling Bailey onto his lap.

"Just some stuff for after camp ends," Bailey replied.

"What are you doing after camp?" Jason asked, kissing her neck.

"Hey, hey," Bailey said, standing. "None of that now. I have a class in two minutes."

"Later then?" Jason asked with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see," Bailey said, picking up her hair band to tie her hair back for class.

**********

Bailey's advanced modern class...

"Okay, so does everyone know Joey Parker?" Bailey asked. _(A/N: JP is from Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez, in case you didn't know.)_

Several squealing and giggling girls made Bailey laugh

"Of course you do. Today I'm going to show you one of Joey's favorite routines," Bailey said.

Bailey put on some music and went through the routine once by herself. When she was finished, she spent the first part of class breaking the routine down one move at a time.

"This is such a cool routine," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, Joey's always been a pretty good dancer," Bailey replied.

"You know him?" another camper asked.

"A little," Bailey replied. "I know the choreographer."

'You **were** the choreographer,' Bailey thought. 'God, this sucks.'

But what Bailey didn't realize was that that comment would be the beginning of her problems.

**********

"But baby, I want to take you out," Jason said.

Bailey was in the bathroom changing into her turquoise halter-top and denim cutoff shorts, having showered after her last dance class. She and Jason were having the same 'argument' that they had almost every evening because Jason wanted to take her on a date off camp property.

"Jase, your uncle has his rules for a reason," Bailey said, exiting her bathroom. "If he makes an exception for you; he'll have to do it for everyone."

"Alright," Jason said, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Thank you," Bailey replied, brushing a soft kiss on his lips. "Now Nate and Shane are having a movie night with Caitlyn and Mitchie."

"Can we just stay here?" Jason asked. "I just want you to myself tonight."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Bailey said, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck and kissing him.

"Whoa, sorry," Shane said, stopping short when he saw the couple.

"Oh," Nate said, seeing why his brother had stopped.

Bailey blushed and hid her red face in Jason's shoulder for a second.

"It's okay," Bailey said, trying to laugh off her embarrassment of getting caught by Jason's brother.

"You two joining us for dinner?" Nate asked, walking over to his dresser to change his shirt.

"Yes," Jason said. "She won't let me ask Brown to bend the rules."

"Hey!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Aw, it's okay, baby," Jason said, dropping a kiss on Bailey's bare shoulder and then her neck.

"Uh, hello? Still here," Shane said.

"Oh, like we haven't caught you and Mitchie doing the same," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "So are we going to dinner?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I jut needed to change my shirt," Nate said.

"Are you two going to be at movie night?" Shane asked.

"No, we're just going to hang out here," Bailey said, then catching the smirk on Shane's face, she slapped his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter Shane. We're just going to watch some TV."

Nate just shook his head as Shane's jaw dropped, while Jason just laughed and took Bailey's hand as the group walked out of the cabin.

**********

Later that night...

Tess had really been getting tired of Bailey getting so much attention.

After dinner that night, Tess went back to her cabin and started up her laptop. She figured she would find some kind of dirt on Bailey that she could use against her. Everyone had their secrets.

But after half an hour, Tess had gone through several hits for Bailey Madison, and none of them were right.

Then, remembering Bailey's comment about Joey Parker, Tess searched 'Joey Parker' and 'dancers'. She found some behind the scenes photos from a video shoot and noticed that one girl looked familiar.

Curious, Tess went through the camp photos she'd taken. She found one of Bailey and opened it in the photo-editing program. She changed Bailey's red hair to blonde and looked back at the photo of Joey Parker with his choreographer. They were the same girl. Bailey Madison was really choreographer and prima ballerina Mackenzie Grace.

"Gotcha," Tess said.

* * *

__

_A/N: I know this chapter's a little shorter, but I didn't want to bring all the drama right away. I think I'll let Jason and Bailey have a few more 'fluff' moments before Tess brings the real drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_-Kadence_


	9. Chapter 8

__

_A/N: Hey all. Sorry this is a little later than I'd planned. I went to Six Flags in Jersey on Monday and then I never finished typing this up yesterday. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning…

"Morning Jason," Shane said, finding him sitting on the steps of the cabin.

"Where's Bailey?" Nate asked.

"Taking a shower," Jason replied.

"What are you working on?" Shane asked, seeing the scattered manuscript paper all over the porch.

"New song," Jason replied.

"About what?" Nate asked.

"Something Bailey said last night. I can't get it out of my head," Jason said, then recounting the events of the previous evening.

_Flashback…_

_"Let's go for a walk," Bailey said suddenly, grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him up and out of the cabin. _

_"Why?" Jason practically whined. _

_He had been much more comfortable on his bed, holding Bailey, occasionally kissing her while they watched TV._

_"Because it's a nice night," Bailey said. "Come on."_

_"But I was having so much more fun in there," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. _

_"Yeah, well I think you need some fresh air. Maybe some **cold**__ fresh air," Bailey said. _

_"Bay," Jason whined, when Bailey pulled herself out of his arms. _

_"Do you ever wish you touch the stars?" Bailey asked, looking up at the night sky. _

_"What?" Jason asked. _

_"When I was a little girl, I used to love Peter Pan," Bailey said. "I always wanted to be Wendy and have Peter Pan come with Tinker Bell and some fairy dust and teach me to fly. Just chase the stars and fly off to Neverland."_

_"Wow," Jason said, with a smirk on his face. _

_"Hey, I was 8," Bailey said, slapping his arm playfully. "You never imagined stuff like that as a kid?"_

_"I don't think my imagination ran quite that wild," Jason said. _

_"Well then you were missing out," Bailey said, reaching for his hand. "Come on, fly with me."_

_Jason laughed, but took both of Bailey's hands as they spun around and around until they were both dizzy. _

_End flashback_

"Wow, these are really good Jason," Nate said, reading over Jason's lyrics.

"What can I say? She inspires me," Jason said, a big smile on his face.

"You're really crazy about her, aren't you?" Shane asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with her," Jason replied.

"Wow," Nate and Shane said together.

"Yeah, I know. I was kind of surprised too," Jason said. "But she's amazing. I think about her all the time, and when I'm not with her, I want to be."

"Oh yeah, that's love," Shane said. "That's exactly how I knew I was in love with Mitchie."

Heading towards the front of the cabins, Brown had heard his nephew's confession and was immediately concerned.

Sure, he'd seen the two around camp and knew something was going on, but he hadn't realized how serious a 'something' it was. Brown was pretty sure Bailey hadn't been allowed to tell Jason the truth and he was concerned about what would happen when Bailey was allowed to return to her life as Mackenzie Grace.

"Hey Uncle Brown," Shane said.

"Morning boys," Brown said. "Going to breakfast?"

"Waiting for Bailey," Jason said.

"And writing a new song, I see," Brown said.

"Bailey," Nate and Shane both said.

"So then you'll be performing at Saturday's Pajama Jam?" Brown asked.

"If I can finish the song, do you guys mind?" Jason asked.

"Sure," they both agreed.

"Hey guys, sorry, my hair wasn't cooperating," Bailey said, exiting the cabin. "Oh, hi Brown."

"Good morning, poppet," Brown said. "I need to run something by you. Boys would you run ahead? Bailey will be along in a minute."

Jason kissed Bailey's cheek before heading down the stairs with his brothers.

"Is something wrong Brown?" Bailey asked, when the boys had moved away from the cabin.

"I, uh, I know that you and Jason have been seeing each other," Brown said, not really sure how to broach the subject without giving away Jason's feelings, knowing it definitely wasn't his place to do so.

"Is that against the rules or something? 'Cause if it is, I didn't know, he didn't say anything," Bailey said.

"No, no, it's not," Brown said. "I just…I was wondering what's going to happen when camp ends and you can go back to your life as Mackenzie Grace."

"I honestly don't know," Bailey said, her eyes filling with tears. "I never meant for this to happen. I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. And I beg Agent Schiff everyday to let me tell him the truth."

"Bailey, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you," Brown said. "When this is all over, Jason will understand."

"I hope you're right," Bailey replied.

"Don't worry," Brown said. "Now go catch up with the boys. I'm sure Jason's missing you."

**********

Pajama Jam…

"Thank you Tess, for that…interesting performance," Brown said, not exactly sure what to call the ridiculous cover of a Christina Aguilera song.

Some of the campers snickered as Tess and her lemmings sauntered offstage, but Bailey, Mitchie and Caitlyn were watching Jason, Shane and Nate get ready for their performance.

"Next up, my nephews are going to performing something new tonight, written by Jason Grey," Brown said.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Shane asked, which of course caused all the female campers to scream. "As our Uncle Brown said, Jason did just write a new song, so let us know what you think."

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
It'll be all right_

_Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
Oh Yeah  
Gonna fly with me now_

Bailey's eyes had filled with tears as she listened to the lyrics. She couldn't believe that Jason had written her song…especially a song based on that crazy conversation they'd had that night.

_Now the past can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again   _

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right    
It'll be all right_

_Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
_

Tess watched Jason smile at Bailey through the entire song and became more and more angry. Tonight was definitely the night that Bailey Madison, or Mackenzie Grace, whoever she was, was going to get hers.

_Maybe you were just a friend  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And you're right here with me_

Since Jason, as usual, was rocking out on his guitar, Shane came down into the audience, took Bailey's hand and walked her onstage, next to Jason.

"Sing with us," Shane said, having heard Bailey singing along with the radio on many occasions. For a dancer, she could probably have an amazing career as a singer too.

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
_

_Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
_

Hearing Bailey sing, and learning that the girl could do that well too, only made Tess angrier.

'Oh yeah,' she thought. 'I'm going to make you wish you'd never come hear.'

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
It'll be all right_

_Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me _

"Wow," Brown said, coming back onstage as all the campers applauded and cheered. "Connect Three and Bailey Madison. Amazing song Jason."

Bailey and the band headed offstage and Mitchie and Caitlyn were immediately gushing about Jason's song.

"That was so cool," Mitchie said. "Where did you come up with that bit about Peter Pan and Wendy?"

"I didn't, really," Jason admitted. "Bailey kind of did. Bay, did you like the song?"

"I loved it," Bailey said, hugging him. "Thank you."

"So Bailey," Tess sneered. "Did New York's prima ballerina get bored and want to slum it at a music camp?"

* * *

**Song credit**: _Fly With Me_ by the Jonas Brothers (JB and Greg Garbowsky)


	10. Chapter 9

__

_A/N: Hey all. I am so sorry that this is so late. I went from having no jobs to having four, and becoming overwhelmed with work. But now that I've settled in, I've got things under control. Then I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this chapter and I ended up going to the secret Jonas concert in NYC on Thursday. Awesome show! Can't wait for the new album and the tour. Anyway, I finally sat myself down and managed to finish this chapter. Drama alert ahead._

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So Bailey," Tess sneered. "Did New York's prima ballerina get bored and want to slum it at a music camp?"

"Wow, Tess, you really are delusional," Mitchie said. "Now you have to make up stories about an instructor just to get the attention back on you?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Tess said. "Ask her. Ask Bailey how she really knew the routine to Joey Parker's song. Ask her why she was able to do that move she showed us in pointe class that no one other than the New York City's prima ballerina can do."

"God Tess, leave her alone," Caitlyn said.

"Well whether you believe me or not, a lot of the New York papers have been wondering why their prima ballerina disappeared, so they've been running to story on their websites, news updates, and all of tomorrow's papers," Tess practically sneered. "So tell us the truth Bailey. Or is it Mackenzie Grace?"

"Oh God, Tess, what have you done?" Bailey asked, tears filling her eyes.

By now, Bailey was visibly upset. Of course no one in camp knew that she was upset because she now feared for her life.

"Is this true?" Jason asked. "Are you so ashamed to be here that you had to call yourself someone else just to be here?"

"No, Jason, you don't…you don't understand," Bailey cried.

"What is there to understand? You're either this Mackenzie person, or your Bailey Madison, the girl I was falling in love," Jason said. "God, I can't believe I was so stupid. Was anything you said to me true? Do you care about me at all?"

"Jason, please, I just…" Bailey/Mackenzie cried.

"Which is it?" Jason yelled.

"What is going on here?" Brown shouted.

Bailey was crying, Jason was angry and confused, and Nate and Shane were trying to keep Caitlyn and Mitchie from tearing Tess's hair out.

"I was just explaining to everyone that Bailey Madison isn't who she said she is," Tess said. "And by tomorrow, everyone is going to find out that the prima ballerina had to make up an identity to hide away at Camp Rock."

"Oh Miss. Tyler, please tell me you didn't," Brown said.

"Wait, you knew?" Jason asked Brown.

Ignoring his nephew, Brown looked at Mackenzie.

"Where is Schiff?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," Mackenzie said, her voice shaking.

"We have to get you out of here," Brown said.

"Miss. Grace," one of the agents said, practically running towards her. "There's been a breach."

"Oh God," Mackenzie said, as two agents grabbed her arms.

"We've got her Agent Schiff," the third agent said into a radio. "We're heading to a safe house to await further instructions."

Before anyone could say anything else, the agents practically dragged Mackenzie away, leaving Brown, Jason, Nate, Shane and the campers standing in silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason finally said.

"Jason, I don't think you have any idea what that poor girl has gone through in the past few months," Brown said. "She finally had you to lean on and get some kind of normalcy in her life, and you just ripped that away from her. When this is all over, I just hope you can grovel enough for her to forgive you for tearing her heart out."

"What the hell did I do?" Jason asked, still angry. "She's the one who lied to me."

"Yes, she did, but she had a reason. And if you loved her as much as I heard you telling the boys you did yesterday, you would have listened to her instead of tearing into her because of what some camper said," Brown said. "If you lose her, you only have yourself to blame."

"Uncle Brown, what is going on?" Shane asked.

"It's not my story to tell," Brown said. "Now Miss. Tyler, you and I need to have a little talk and place a phone call to your mother. As of right now, you are officially expelled from Camp Rock."

"Expelled? You can't do that!" Tess exclaimed. "All I did was tell everyone her dirty little secret. What's the big deal?"

But before the crowd dispersed a scream followed by several loud pops then another scream.

"Oh please, no," Brown said, turning pale.

"What was that?" a bunch of campers said.

"Uncle Brown," Nate said. "Were those…"

"Gunshots," Brown finished. "Everyone stay right here, and do not move."

"Uncle Brown," Jason said.

"That means you three too," Brown said. "Nobody goes anywhere."

Brown grabbed a flashlight from the side of the stage area and headed towards where the gunshots had come from, afraid of what he would find.

It was a two-minute run before he reached the scene, and he had to fight the urge to vomit at the scene. All three agents who had been with Mackenzie were dead, a fourth man, apparently someone after Mackenzie was also dead, so one of the agents had gotten at least one shot off. A few feet away, Brown found Mackenzie. Her red hair was an even deeper red, matted with blood, she was face down on the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Oh please God, no," Brown said, kneeling by Mackenzie.

Brown carefully turned her over and felt her wrist, relieved to find a pulse, though it was weak.

Brown tried to dial Agent Schiff's number, but was getting no service. Stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket, Brown carefully picked Mackenzie up and began walking slowly back to camp. He knew Mackenzie had been shot, but he didn't know where or how bad it was.

Not wanting any of the campers, or Jason, to see Mackenzie in this condition, Brown stopped before reaching camp and quickly called Mitchie's mother Connie. Whoever had made it onto to camp property was long gone, thinking Mackenzie had been eliminated.

"Connie," Brown said.

"What is going on Brown?" Connie asked. "Mitchie said they heard gunshots."

"It's a long story," Brown said. "I need you to make sure all the campers and my nephews go back to their cabins. Find the nurse and go with her to the first aid cabin."

"Brown," Connie said, not knowing what was wrong yet, but knowing it was bad. She didn't want to say too much to alert the campers.

Hanging up with Brown, Connie turned to the campers.

"Alright, everyone get back to your cabins," Connie said.

"What did he say?" Jason asked, frantic. "Where is Bai…Mackenzie?"

"I don't know Jason," Connie said. "Just go back to the cabin with your brothers. Or you can go with Mitchie and Caitlyn to our cabin. But go, please."

"What happened?" Jason pressed on.

"Jason, come on," Nate said, pulling his brother's arm. "Brown will come find us. Let's go with the girls."

Almost as soon as everyone had dispersed, Connie saw Brown, carrying Mackenzie in his arms.

"Oh my God," Connie said, running towards him.

"Connie, this is bad," Brown said. "I need you to dial the number before yours in my phone. You'll reach an Agent Schiff. Tell him Mackenzie's been shot and his agents are dead."

Connie gasped, but did as Brown had asked.

"Schiff," a voice answered.

"Um, my…my name is Connie Torres. I'm at Camp Rock with Brown Cessario. He said to tell you that Mackenzie has been shot and your agents are dead. We need help," Connie said.

"Oh God," Jason said.

"Jason, I told you…" Brown said.

"Baby?" Jason said, approaching the table. "Oh God, is that blood? What happened?"

"Jason, you're supposed to be…" Brown tried again.

"Uncle Brown, please," Jason said, his eyes filling with tears. "What happened to her?"

"Um, Agent Schiff and his agents are on his way," Connie said, once again preventing any explanation from Brown.

The nurse, in the meantime, had been trying to examine Mackenzie, but there was so much blood it was hard to separate her injuries from the agents' blood.

Sitting down, looking defeated, Brown began to speak.

"Bailey Madison is really Mackenzie Grace. She is the prima ballerina for the New York City Ballet," Brown said. "I don't know all the details, but a mob family killed her entire family back in December. She testified at the trials and the FBI had her hiding here until sentencing was finished. It was almost over. But with Miss. Tyler having revealed her location, I guess the boss still had enough pull to set this up from prison."

"I'm such an idiot," Jason said. "I'll deserve it if she never forgives me."

"Jason, sweetheart, don't say that," Connie said.

"But it's true," Jason said. "She was hesitant to get involved with me from the beginning, but I kept pushing. She knew she'd have to lie to me from the beginning."

"She wanted to tell you," Brown said. "Every day she tried to get her handler to let her tell you, but it was too dangerous. The only reason I even knew was because of the changes that we needed to make to the camp for her to hide here. Look Jason, please go back to your brothers. Tell your brothers what is going on and have the campers start contacting their parents. But don't give the campers any details about Mackenzie yet. Just that camp is officially over and we'll be arranging for transportation in the morning, for those that came from a distance."

"Please let me stay with her," Jason said, tears finally falling as he held one of Mackenzie's bloodstained hands in his own.

"Where is she?" Agent Schiff said, running in, with a bunch of agents.

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry about the delay. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Kadence_


	11. Chapter 10

__

_A/N: Hey all. I know, I suck, and I'm sorry. I thought I had settled into a my workload when it suddenly doubled and I was back to square one. I've really got it under control this time, so it should only be a few days before I can update again. Thank you all for patience and for sticking with me!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Please let me stay with her," Jason said, tears finally falling as he held one of Mackenzie's bloodstained hands in his own.

"Where is she?" Agent Schiff said, running in, with a bunch of agents.

"She's right here," Brown said.

"Oh Mackenzie, I'm so sorry," Agent Schiff said.

"Where are her injuries?" the doctor who'd come in with the agents asked.

"I don't know," the nurse said. "There's so much blood and I'm not trained for this."

"Alright, everyone out. I need to patch her up and then we have to get her out of here," the doctor ordered.

"Please let me stay with her," Jason pleaded.

"Jason, come on honey, I don't think Mackenzie would want you to see her like that," Connie said.

"Brown, I need to know exactly what happened," Agent Schiff said as they all walked out.

"Jason, you need to go get cleaned up," Brown said. "And Connie please start getting the campers to have parents come and get them or make other travel arrangements home."

"Uncle Brown," Jason said again.

"Jason, you need to get cleaned up," Connie insisted. "And I'm sure your Mitchie, Caitlyn and your brothers are very worried by now. Come on, sweetheart."

Connie managed to guide Jason in the direction of her cabin, where Mitchie, Caitlyn and the boys were, while Brown turned back to Agent Schiff.

"How the hell did this happen?" Agent Schiff asked. He knew it wasn't Brown's fault that Mackenzie had been hurt, but he'd developed a soft spot for the young girl over the past few months. Despite losing everything, Mackenzie never showed her weakness. She was stronger than anyone could ever give her credit for and Schiff knew she'd get through this, just like she had everything else so far.

"One of my campers figured out who she was and gave the information to the press," Brown said. He always knew Tess Tyler was trouble, but he never could have imagined this.

"Why?" Agent Schiff asked.

"Jealousy," Brown said. "Miss. Tyler always has to be the center of attention and when she realized people were over her, she, apparently, decided that it was all Bailey, or rather, Mackenzie's fault. When I realized what was going on, I tried to get her off the property, but before we could, one of your agents said something about a breach."

"Yes, they'd been watching the entrance and some of Carmine's men got on the property," Agent Schiff explained.

"The agents took off with her and that's when we heard the gunshots," Brown said. "I'm sorry about your men."

"I am too," Agent Schiff said. "But they were doing their jobs. They protected her and I can't ask for anything more than that."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Brown asked.

"She has to be," Agent Schiff replied.

***********

"Oh my God, Jason," Caitlyn said when Jason entered the cabin with Connie Torres.

"Mom, what happened?" Mitchie asked.

Jason was crying, his hands and shirt were stained with Mackenzie's blood, and Connie was practically holding him up to keep him from falling to his knees.

"Make sure he washes up and gets changed," Connie said. "Camp Rock is officially closed for the summer. I have to make sure all the campers start packing and make travel arrangements home."

"Jason, come on bro, you've got to get cleaned up," Shane said, walking Jason into the bathroom.

"Do you think she's…" Caitlyn started to ask Nate.

"I don't know," Nate said.

**********

"Alright, it looks like not all of this blood is hers," the doctor said.

"Thank God," the nurse said.

"She does have a GSW to the shoulder," the doctor said. "And it looks like she hit her head, so she might have a concussion. The head wound's not severe, head wounds just bleed a lot."

"So she'll be okay?" the nurse asked.

"I'm just going to give her a sedative so she doesn't wake up while I'm stitching her up," the doctor said.

"How is she doing?" Agent Schiff asked as he and Brown walked back in.

"She was shot in the shoulder. It was a through-and-through, so I'm just going to stitch her up. Her head doesn't need stitches, just a bandage to cover the scratch. She might have a mild concussion, so I'll monitor her when she wakes up," the doctor said. "But all-in-all, she's going to be okay."

"Let me know when she's ready to be moved," Agent Schiff said.

"Where are you bringing her?" Brown asked.

"I don't know," Agent Schiff replied. "The safe house has been compromised and I can't bring her back to New York."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Brown asked.

**********

"Jason, please tell us what happened," Mitchie said, when Jason came out of the bathroom. He had washed up and put a new shirt on, but he still looked lost. "Where is Bailey?"

"Her name is Mackenzie," Jason finally said. "She is that dancer that Tess was talking about, Mackenzie Grace. But she wasn't hiding because she was ashamed or embarrassed; and I should be ashamed for making her feel like she was."

"Jason, you couldn't have known," Mitchie said.

"She'll have every right to hate me when she wakes up," Jason said. "If she wakes up."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Shane asked.

"Mackenzie was hiding her because she was under the protection of the FBI," Jason explained. "Her family was killed and she testified at the trial. She was hiding here until everyone was sentenced. Tess telling people who she was led the people she was hiding from right to her. The men that took Mackenzie away were FBI agents trying to get her to safety. She was shot before they could get her out of here."

"Oh my God!" Mitchie and Caitlyn exclaimed as Jason slumped into a chair.

"I'm sorry man," Shane said.

"Is she okay?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," Jason said. "The agent and the doctor that came in wouldn't let me stay with her. Uncle Brown sent me back here with Mrs. Torres."

"She's going to be okay," Mitchie said, squeezing Jason's hand.

"Yeah, there's a doctor with her now. She's in good hands," Shane said.

"I just…I don't know what I'm going to do without her," Jason said. "She'll never forgive me for the way I treated her…the things I said."

"Jason, you were allowed to be upset," Caitlyn said. "What Tess came as a shock to everyone. You reacted."

"But I yelled at her," Jason said. "She was having a hard enough time keeping her secret from me to begin with and I just threw it all back in her face."

"Jason, you said you loved her. Did you mean it?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes," Jason said. "Whatever her name was, I know who she was as a person. I love her."

"Then she'll forgive you," Mitchie said.

"Ahem," a throat clearing interrupted the group.

"Uncle Brown," Shane said. "How is…"

"I have news," Brown said.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone have any thoughts on Brown's plan? Leave it in a review or send me a PM if you can guess, or if you have a suggestion._

_Kadence_


	12. Chapter 11

__

_A/N: Yay, I finished another chapter, finally. Thank you all for sticking with me, and for the requests for updates. I was really busy and then the Jonas Brothers were in town, LOL. I hit their NY shows and Honor Society's Full Moon Crazy show. But the boys inspired me and I wrote plenty, I just had to type it up. So here it is. Enjoy!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I have news," Brown said.

"How is she Uncle Brown?" Jason asked. "Please tell me she's okay."

"Mackenzie will be fine," Brown said. "The doctor is patching her up and Agent Schiff is making arrangements to move her."

"Move her? Move her where?" Jason exclaimed. "She was just shot!"

"She was shot in the shoulder, but the doctor stitched her up. Other than that, she's got a mild concussion, but the doctor assures us that she'll be fine," Brown said. "Agent Schiff wants to get her out of here before the people after her find out she's sill alive."

"Where are they taking her?" Mitchie asked. "I mean is she going to be safe anywhere at this point?"

"She'll be returning to Los Angeles with the boys," Brown said. "It's far enough away from New York and between Schiff's agents and Connect Three security, she'll be safe for a few more weeks."

"Wow. When do we leave?" Shane asked.

"Thirty minutes, so finish packing," Brown said. "And Mitchie, Caitlyn, you'll be going as well. Agent Schiff noticed that you two were just as close to Mackenzie as the boys and you're recognizable in the press. It'll be safer for you to be with everyone else."

"Jase, are you okay?" Nate asked, watching his brother remain frozen in place while everyone rushed around him to pack their things.

"What if she hates me?" Jason asked. "I was so cruel to her. She has every right to never want to talk to me again."

"Jason, you had a right to be upset," Nate said.

"But I was awful to her," Jason said. "You guys saw her face. I crushed her."

"Jase, don't do this to yourself," Shane said. "We've got to get packed and get out of here. She's coming with us so you'll have plenty of time to work things out with her."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Jason asked.

"She will," Nate said. "Just give it time."

**********

Two hours later, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Jason, Agent Schiff, several agents and Mackenzie, were on a private jet heading to Los Angeles, where they would be met by Connect Three security and more FBI. Mackenzie was still unconscious, due to the sedative and pain medication, but the doctor had assured everyone that she would be fine.

Mackenzie was sleeping, lying across a few seats, and Jason had refused to leave her side. He had no idea what he was going to say to her when she woke up, but all he knew was he was going to tell her he loved her and beg for forgiveness.

Jason couldn't take his eyes off the sling or the bandage on her head, but still felt relieved that her injuries weren't more severe. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. But as he thought about it, he was scared…there was still a chance that he could lose her. Thinking back to what Nate had said earlier, he hoped his brother was right.

_Flashback…_

_"What if she doesn't want to?" Jason asked. _

_"She will," Nate said. "Just give it time."_

_End flashback_

"Just give it time," Jason said to himself. "Just give it time."

A moment later, a look of inspiration crossed Jason's face.

"Nate, did you bring your keyboard on the plane?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nate asked.

"Something you said earlier…it gave me an idea," Jason said.

"You have a new song," Shane said knowingly, joining the group.

"I think so," Jason said.

Jason forced himself away from Mackenzie and went to the back of the plane with Nate and Shane. In less than half an hour, the boys had written a new song.

"That sounds great guys," Brown said.

"I just hope she'll listen to me long enough to hear it," Jason said.

"Wh…what happened?" they heard a soft voice say a moment later.

"Mackenzie," Jason said.

"Give her a minute Jason," Brown said. "She's probably going to be confused and in some pain."

"You're safe," Agent Schiff explained. "You were shot in the shoulder, and you've got a mild concussion, but a doctor patched you up and we're on our way to Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles? Why?" Mackenzie asked, trying to sit up. "Oh, ow, bad idea."

Jason heard her cry and wanted desperately to go to her.

"Please," he said to his uncle.

"Alright, but take it easy with her," Brown said. "She's been through hell today."

"Jason," she said, as soon as she saw him, interrupting Agent Schiff's explanation of earlier events.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Jason said, kneeling in front of her. "I had no idea. I just…I love you so much and I was confused by what was going on and…"

"Shhh," Mackenzie said, quieting him. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Agent Schiff, where are Agents Williams and Jameson? They were with me when we tried to leave camp," Mackenzie asked.

"I'm sorry Mackenzie. They didn't…" Schiff began to explain.

"Oh God," Mackenzie said, her eyes filling with tears.

Jason saw the look that crossed her face and barely had time to grab a nearby garbage, into which Mackenzie emptied the contents of her stomach.

"How many more people have to die?" Mackenzie asked, tears streaming her face while Jason rubbed her back.

"This isn't your fault baby," Jason said. "You can't blame yourself."

"They were protecting me," Mackenzie said. "They're dead because they were standing next to me. I'm not safe to be around. I can't stay with you guys…I'll only put you in danger."

"Mackenzie…Mac, you've got to calm down," Jason said as Mackenzie began to hyperventilate. "You'll be safe with us. We have security and the FBI. Everything's going to be fine…this nightmare's almost over. But right now I need you to breathe for me. Come on, slow, deep breaths."

Mackenzie focused on Jason and began to slow her breathing, listening as he spoke softly to her.

"That's my girl. Slow breaths, in and out," Jason said softly, sitting on the seat beside her and carefully pulling her into his arms.

"Jason?" Mackenzie said finally.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked.

Jason smiled and said, "Well, it just so happens that I wrote you a song while you were sleeping. Guys?"

Nate and Shane sat on the chairs across from Jason and Mackenzie, Shane handing Jason his guitar while Nate situated the keyboard on his lap.

_Still waters, heavy hearts  
Plans we make all fall apart  
Disillusioned and lost in the gray  
How can we fix the heart when it breaks  
Don't know how much more you can take_

Mackenzie watched Jason intently and Jason never took her eyes off of her while he played. When he opened his mouth to sing the chorus, Mackenzie smiled. He didn't sing nearly as much as Shane and Nate in their other songs, but Mackenzie always loved it when he did. And with just the acoustic guitar and Nate's keyboard, the song was raw and Mackenzie could hear Jason's voice clearly.

_Just give it time  
It's gonna get better  
Now is not forever at all  
Just give it time  
Everything changes  
Tomorrow comes today will be gone  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Just give it time, give it time_

As Mackenzie listened to the lyrics, she fell in love with the song. It was the second song Jason had written for her, and she loved it as much as the first.

_Quiet landslide when nobody knows  
Regretted decisions that nobody chose  
Underwater and sinking fast  
No way out, no way to get back  
What might have been is lost in the past_

Brown, Mitchie and Caitlyn watched the boys sing to Mackenzie and were relieved that whatever fear Jason had about Mackenzie being angry seemed to be unfounded. Brown had thought they were a beautiful couple at camp and been afraid of what would happen when Bailey's identity as Mackenzie was revealed. And while the group had experience trauma today, it seemed that Mackenzie and Jason would make it through.

_Just give it time  
It's gonna get better  
Now is not forever at all  
Just give it time  
Everything changes  
Tomorrow comes today will be gone  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Just give it time_

Mackenzie had been trying not to cry as the boys sang to her, but when Jason took the bridge by himself, smiling at her and fighting his own tears as he sang, Mackenzie couldn't hold it in any longer. She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she lost herself in the beautiful lyrics Jason had written with his brothers.

_When the world you're in is still again  
And it all fades out  
You've reached the end, begin again now  
_

_Just give it time  
It's gonna get better  
Now is not forever at all  
Just give it time  
Everything changes  
Tomorrow comes today will be gone_

_Just give it time  
It's gonna get better  
Now is not forever at all  
Just give it time  
Everything changes  
Tomorrow comes today will be gone  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Just give it time  
Time_

"Wow," Mackenzie said when they finished. "Thank you. That was beautiful."

"I meant what I said earlier today, before this all happened," Jason said. "I do love you. It doesn't matter to me what your name is. I know who you are…and I love who you are."

"I love you too Jason," Mackenzie replied.

Jason carefully kissed the bandage on her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you so much," Jason said. "And I promise you, you will be safe with us in LA."

Both Brown and Agent Schiff cringed as Jason spoke. As much as they wanted what he said to be true, they had seen firsthand that no one could guarantee that…not even the FBI.

**Song credit**: _Just Give It Time_ by Jon McLaughlin

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	13. Chapter 12

__

_A/N: Hey all. Here's the next chapter. I'm in the middle of 13 right now, so hopefully it'll be up on later this week. Thanks for reading._

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

He was sitting on the row of seats towards the front of the plane, Mackenzie curled into his side.

"My head hurts. And my shoulder's starting to throb again," Mackenzie replied.

"We'll be landing shortly and Big Bob has your pain meds with him," Jason said.

"Jason?" Mackenzie said.

"Hmm?" Jason replied.

"I'm scared," Mackenzie said.

"I know sweetheart, but you're going to be safe at home with us," Jason said.

"Jason?" Brown said. "Can I see you for a second please?"

"Can it wait?" Jason asked.

"You can leave me for a second Jase; I'm not going to break," Mackenzie said. "It's probably important."

"I'll be right back," Jason said, brushing his lips against hers before standing and walking over to where his uncle was sitting.

"What's up?" Jason said, sitting next to Brown.

"Jason, I know that we have security and Agent Schiff has other agents here, but you can't promise her that she'll be safe," Brown said.

"But she is," Jason said.

"Jason, she's been through a lot in the past few months…especially the past few hours," Brown said. "You and I both know that she is scared. We will do everything we can to keep her safe, but you can't make that promise because…"

"No one can guarantee her safety," Jason said. "I know. I'm just…I'm scared for her too…terrified really. And I can't let myself think about what could've happened in those woods. Or what could happen if someone gets to her here."

"I know," Brown said. "And what I can promise is that we will do everything we can to keep her safe, but until those men are all in prison, she won't be."

Jason looked over at Mackenzie and she smiled at him. He managed a small smile in return before looking back at his uncle.

"I can't lose her," Jason said.

**********

Meanwhile, Mickey Carmine was in Sing Sing, still awaiting sentencing, and he had a visitor.

"Look, I'm being watched even more closely now. They're monitoring my visitors. As my attorney, you're the only who can visit without them listening in…attorney-client privilege and all," Mickey Carmine said. "So…was it done?"

"Mr. Carmine, I agreed to represent you, but I cannot get involved in this any further," the Carmine family's attorney said. "For what I've already done, I've risked getting disbarred."

"You have a lot more to worry about then just getting disbarred. Now answer the question," Mickey Carmine said.

The attorney had been avoiding the question, because he knew Mickey Carmine would not like the answer.

"I cannot confirm that," he said.

"What do you mean you can't confirm that?" Carmine asked.

"Four ambulances were sent to a hospital not far from the camp," the attorney said. "But only two of the men you sent checked in. Miss. Grace had three agents with her. If only four ambulances were sent and one of your men was killed, there was a survivor. The shooters you sent can't be sure who the survivor was."

"You know I don't understand why one teenage girl is causing so much trouble. I need her eliminated," Mickey Carmine said. "That is the only way I'm getting out of here."

"At this point, with the attempt on her life, you risk getting charged with attempted murder as well," the attorney said. "If you're not careful, they will give you the death penalty."

"I want her dead!" Mickey Carmine shouted.

"Mr. Carmine," the attorney said.

"Just find out who survived. If she's alive, I want her found and eliminated," Mickey Carmine commanded.

The attorney just shook his head as he packed up his briefcase. He had needed the money when the Carmine family approached him about being their attorney. He had no idea what he was getting himself involved in at the beginning. Now he knew more than he wanted. He didn't want the girl hurt, but he was in too deep to cross anyone in the Carmine organization now. They owned him.

**********

"Alright, now we need to get Mackenzie off the plane and into one of those SUVs without anyone getting a picture of her," Agent Schiff said. "Right now, she's been assumed dead, and that will work in our favor, for as long as we can keep that going."

Mackenzie already her hair tucked up under one of Shane's beanies, was wearing big sunglasses, and had a coat on to hide the sling she was wearing. Agent Schiff had decided that the agents would keep their distance as they made their way to car, allowing Mackenzie to better blend in with the Greys' crew, in an attempt to go unnoticed.

The door to the plane opened Agent Schiff walked off first with Jason. Nate and Caitlyn and then Shane and Mitchie followed. Last was Mackenzie, who was chatting Brown. If anyone was watching, Mackenzie blended in well with the Grey Group, appearing to be Brown's assistant.

They met Big Bob, Mike and a few other members of the boys' security team. Brown, Mackenzie and Jason got into the first SUV with Big Bob and Agent Schiff. Mike was in the other SUV with Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie.

**********

When they arrived at the Grey house in Bel Aire, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. There had been no paparazzi at the airport and the vehicles had made it to the house unnoticed.

Inside the house, Paul and Denise were waiting with the boys' younger brother Tommy.

"Oh my, I'm so glad you boys are all okay," Denise said, rushing over to hug her three eldest sons when they walked into the house.

"Mom, mom, we're fine," Shane said, rolling his eyes at their mother's dramatics.

She hadn't reached Jason yet, as he was whispering softly to Mackenzie as the took Shane's beanie off her head and helped her slip out of the coat she was wearing, being careful not to injure her shoulder.

Denise didn't disturb the couple right away. She looked back at her husband for a moment, with a smile, as they both watched their eldest interact with his girlfriend. If she was honest with herself, Denise and her husband had both been concerned when Brown told them Jason was falling in love in such a short amount of time.

But watching them together, Denise knew that his son really was in love. Every smile reached his eyes and the way he looked at Mackenzie, Denise knew it was real.

"Jason?" she finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mom," Jason said, turning his attention to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Mackenzie Grace, my girlfriend. Mackenzie, these are my parents, Denise and Paul."

"It's very nice to meet you," Mackenzie said, offering her free hand. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh sweetheart, we are so happy to have you here," Denise said, carefully hugging her. "We were so sorry to hear what had happened to your family, and more recently, to you."

"I'm hanging in there," Mackenzie insisted. "Being with Jason has helped. And I've become very close with your other two boys, and Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"I'm glad to hear that," Denise said. "Jason, could you give us a moment please?"

"Mom…" Jason started.

"Jason, I'll be fine with your mother," Mackenzie insisted. "Why don't you go put your bags in your room? And if you carry mine please; I don't know where they're going."

"Alright. But I'll be right back," Jason said, kissing her.

"He's been a little over the top with the overprotectiveness since we left camp," Mackenzie said.

"I can imagine it was very hard for him," Denise said. "Brown told me you were shot."

"I was. In the shoulder," Mackenzie said, gesturing to the sling. "But I'm fine."

"Well from what I've seen in the past few minutes, my son loves you," Denise said. "And he's going to want to protect you."

"I know," Mackenzie said. "And I love him for it. It's just…what happened at camp brought back all the memories from the night my family… It's just hard. They were starting to fade, and now it's all I see every time I close my eyes."

"Oh sweetheart, I can't imagine what you've gone through," Denise said. "I know I'm not your mother…but it seems that you've become a part of this family. If you ever need to talk…"

"Thank you," Mackenzie said. "I'll definitely be taking you up on that."

"Babe, Bob said you should be taking those pain pills with some food," Jason said, reentering the room. "When did you last eat?"

Denise smiled as Jason took Mackenzie's hand, nodded at his parents, and led Mackenzie into the kitchen.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing what you think._

_Kadence_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey all. Here's another installment. Hope you're all still with me. I should be updating Broken Wings this weekend._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Okay, you need to eat with these," Jason said, handing Mackenzie two pain pills. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Jason, you don't have to wait on me. I can find something for lunch myself," Mackenzie replied.

"I'm not doing it because I have to…I want to," Jason replied. "You've been through hell and I want to take care of you. Now you sit and I'll make us lunch."

Mackenzie just shook her head as Jason kissed her cheek and started pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator, to make sandwiches.

**********

A short time later, Mackenzie had fallen asleep, so Jason pulled a blanket over her, kissed her forehead and left her sleeping on the couch while he went to speak to his father and his uncle.

"Dad, since camp ended so abruptly, we've got nothing specific on the calendar," Jason said. "I want us to be able to take advantage of that free time, since we so rarely get any, but I'm nervous about Mackenzie's picture getting plastered all over a bunch of gossip sites. I don't want Mackenzie to feel like a prisoner here. Before camp, she spent months in some hotel room, having no contact with anyone other than lawyers and agents. But we're surrounded by paparazzi the minute we leave the house. How can we protect her?"

"Agent Schiff said she's safer right now if the Carmine family things she's dead," Brown replied. "I know you don't want her to be a prisoner, Jason, but right now she's safer if she doesn't go out."

"Your uncle is right," Paul said. "We were lucky to get her here unnoticed, when she really should be hidden away in a government safehouse. Photographers constantly follow you boys when you're out. The minute there's a picture of her, the danger she's in multiplies."

"Your father and uncle are both correct," Agent Schiff said. "Mackenzie's not going to like this any more than you do, Jason, but I'm sorry. The same rules that applied when she was at the safehouse during the trial apply here. No phone calls and no leaving the premises."

"How many agents will be here?" Paul asked.

"Not many," Agent Schiff replied. "There will be several plainclothes agents on the property, but I've spoken with your Head of Security, Bob Feggans, and I am confident that he and his team will provide adequate additional protection. Your boys have substantial security measures for them that won't look out of the ordinary. We don't want attention drawn to increased security. Any speculation that Mackenzie's alive works against us."

"Agent Schiff, what happens to Mackenzie when all this is over?" Jason asked.

"Whatever she wants," Agent Schiff said. "She's free to go back to New York and rejoin the dance company. I'm sure they're anxious to see her return."

"Oh," Jason said.

**********

A little while later, Mackenzie woke up on the couch and wandered around the Grey house looking for Jason.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Grey," Mackenzie said, when she found the boys' mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sweetheart please, call me Denise," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think those pain pills kicked in right before I fell asleep and it should be a few more hours before I need another dose," Mackenzie said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," Denise said. "I'm sure Jason would like to see you. I think I saw him go up to his room."

"Thanks," Mackenzie said, taking a bottle of water of the refrigerator before walking towards the stairs to the second floor, where the bedrooms were.

**********

"Jason?" Mackenzie said, knocking on his door.

"Hey Mac," Shane said. "How was your nap?"

"Good, thanks," Mackenzie replied. "Is he in there?"

"I think so," Shane said. "Go ahead in. He might have just fallen asleep."

"Thanks," Mackenzie said, opening the door to Jason's room. "Jason?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice muffled with his face in his pillow.

"I was knocking. Didn't you hear me?" Mackenzie said, walking towards his bed.

"Guess not," Jason said.

"Hey," Mackenzie said. "What's with you? You were definitely not in a mood like this before I fell asleep."

"You're going back to New York when this is all over, aren't you?" Jason said, his voice broken.

"Oh, Jason, is that what this is about?" Mackenzie said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I just…I don't want to lose you," Jason said, sitting up to face her.

"Hey," Mackenzie said, her hand touching his cheek. "I am here for the foreseeable future. I haven't thought about what I'm going to do when I'm released from protective custody. I haven't wanted to. But I do know that I can't just go back to the way things were. And I promise you, whatever happens, you won't lose me."

"I love you Kenz," Jason said, kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Mackenzie replied.

**********

"Mackenzie, I need to talk to you about something," Jason said.

They were sitting in the game room, watching Shane and Tommy play Halo, while Nate waited for his turn.

Mitchie and Caitlyn had been called into the label's office to discuss a Mitchie's upcoming album.

"What's wrong Jason?" Mackenzie asked.

"I spoke to my dad, Uncle Brown and Agent Schiff earlier, and they all feel that you will be safer if you don't leave the house," Jason said, not happy about having to tell her that.

"I knew that was coming," Mackenzie said.

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"It's okay," Mackenzie said. "None of this is your fault, and I'm glad I'm here with you instead of by myself in some safe house."

"I'm glad you're here with me too," Jason said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Gross," Tommy said. "Nate, Jason's kissing that girl."

"Tommy, that's not nice," Nate said, seeing that Mackenzie's cheeks blushed a deep red as she buried her head in Jason's chest.

"Tommy, that's Jason's girlfriend," Shane said.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Tommy said.

"She hurt her shoulder," Jason said. "But she'll be fine."

"Tommy, my name's Mackenzie," she said, offering her hand to Tommy.

"Hi," Tommy said, shaking Mackenzie's hand. "So you're Jason's girlfriend? Did you meet him at the Disney Camp?"

"Yes, I was the dance instructor there," Mackenzie said.

"So you know Nate and Shane's girlfriends?" Tommy asked. "Are you nice, like them? The last two weren't as nice."

"Tommy!" Nate and Shane said.

"Who is he talking about?" Mackenzie whispered to Jason.

"Hannah and Taylor. They always ignored Tommy because he's a little kid," Jason replied. "And they were crazy after the breakups."

"Well, I'm definitely not crazy, and I've always wanted a little brother," Mackenzie said. "So Tommy, would you like to teach me how to play that game you're playing?"

"Sure," Tommy said, excitedly.

"Thank you," Jason said, kissing Mackenzie's cheek.

"I love you," Mackenzie said. "And by extension, I love your family."


End file.
